Cicatrice du Passé
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-Caleb (2x03). Norma, encore secouée d'avoir retrouvé Caleb, trouve du réconfort auprès de Norman… Rien de bien inhabituel en somme…


Sommaire : Mid-Caleb (2x03). Norma, encore secouée d'avoir retrouvé Caleb, trouve du réconfort auprès de Norman… Rien de bien inhabituel en somme…

Pairing : Norma/Norman. (SoulBates)

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : /!\ attention spoiler pour l'épisode 3 de la saison 2 /!\

XXXXX

_**Cicatrice du Passé.**_

XXXX

Norman stoppa devant la porte close de la chambre de sa mère, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était à l'intérieur.

Il pouvait l'entendre pleurer et ça lui vrillait le cœur, surtout quand il se souvenait de la raison de ses pleurs.

Cet homme… monstrueux avec qui, pourtant, il partageait des liens familiaux.

Caleb.

Son oncle.

Et l'homme responsable de la détresse de Norma.

Inspirant profondément, il tourna la poignée et entra.

-Mère est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se retourna en travers du lit, épuisée.

-Oh Norman….

Instinctivement le jeune homme accouru près d'elle, la prit dans les bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

L'étreinte était forte et douce à la fois, il essayait de lui faire passer tout le soutient et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle à ce moment-là.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Norma pour se calmer et une fois qu'il fût sûr qu'elle allait mieux, Norman se recula et glissa au pied du lit, s'agenouillant.

- Montre-la-moi.

Les yeux encore humides, Norma fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

-S'il te plait Mère. J'ai besoin de la voir.

Le reste de la discussion fût silencieux mais elle acquiesça, lui donnant ainsi la permission de remonter sa jupe et de découvrir l'horrible cicatrice qui déformait l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Dans une sorte de geste étrangement respectueux, il avança des doigts timides et traça la blessure.

-Norman….

Il leva un regard troublé sur elle mais ne s'arrêta pas.

-Je sais d'où elle vient. Je sais qui la placé là…

-No…

Elle ne pût aller bien loin et sursauta.

Le jeune homme venait de placer un baiser sur sa peau meurtrie.

Le baiser chaste se changea rapidement en caresses qui, elles, l'étaient beaucoup moins.

-Norman…

De sa langue il courra sans but précis sur la parcelle de peau dénudée, avide de la posséder.

-Norman…. Norman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il s'arracha à elle mais continua de la toucher, parce qu'il le fallait c'était devenu vital.

Dans un sourire embarrassé, il lui répondit.

-Je veux effacer les mauvais souvenirs pour les remplacer par de nouveaux.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de ne pas émettre d'objection et lui caressa les cheveux.

C'était… tendre, curieusement amoureux et terriblement sexuel.

Encore une fois c'était dans le silence qu'ils se comprenaient le mieux et Norman redescendit les lèvres pour les apposer sur la chair marquée.

Il débuta ses baisers tout en bas de la cicatrice, près de l'intérieur du genou, puis petit à petit remonta jusqu'à avoir la tête placée entre les cuisses ouvertes de Norma.

Ses mains les poussant gentiment pour garder le centre accessible, ce qu'il faisait à présent était un mélange de caresses, de flatteries de la langue et d'inhalation de saveurs interdites.

La jeune femme était excitée, c'était un fait impossible à nier.

Sans le vouloir elle ondula du bassin tout en espérant désespérément ne pas gémir.

-Norman….

Aucun des deux ne savait si c'était un appel pour qu'il arrête ou, au contraire, pour qu'il continue mais la main du jeune homme continua son ascension toujours plus haut jusqu'à buter contre sa culotte.

Le tissu était mouillé et le parfum enivrant lui faisait tourner la tête.

Sans se poser plus de questions et avec l'idée en tête de lui faire du bien, Norman souleva la dernière frontière qui le séparait des richesses féminines.

Inconsciemment le fait de ne pas avoir retiré le sous-vêtement l'allégea d'un poids, celui de la culpabilité.

Il n'était pas coupable de gestes trop indécents, il était juste condamnable de lui donner du plaisir.

Leurs respirations à tous deux s'accélérèrent, et le bruit de ses doigts la pénétrant devenait limite obscène.

Norma ondulait de plus en plus rapidement, l'accompagnant instinctivement dans sa recherche d'orgasme.

Le souffle court, l'atmosphère saturée de sexe elle jouit en silence, se refusant d'appeler à haute voix celui qui l'avait amené ici.

Norman, les yeux clos et la respiration saccadée, retira doucement ses doigts et replaça soigneusement la culotte à sa place.

La barrière de nouveau en place, il n'eût aucun scrupule à porter un dernier baiser au centre du tissu détrempé, à l'endroit même où s'était trouvée sa main plus tôt.

Aucun crime abominable ne venait d'être commis et il en resterait ainsi même s'il portait les doigts à sa bouche, savourant avec délectation le résultat de ses tendres efforts.

Tout cela n'était qu'indirect.

Il s'écarta alors à nouveau et grimaça. A cause de ses genoux et… de tout autre chose.

Il leva les yeux pour l'observer.

Mère et fils.

Homme et femme.

Les frontières n'étaient plus très claires maintenant, bien qu'elles ne les aient jamais vraiment été pour commencer.

Alors Norman rabaissa ses lèvres pour retracer une ultime fois la balafre qui l'avait conduit ici, à faire ce qu'il avait fait.

Norma le regardait avec amour puis lui sourit, parce qu'il lui était impossible de faire autrement.

Cet homme… Dieu qu'elle aimait ce petit bout d'homme.

C'était le sien, et il venait de lui apporter ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir obtenir.

L'apaisement.

Après tant d'années elle pouvait pardonner à cette cicatrice d'exister.

Ils partagèrent un long regard complice et aimant, puis Norman se releva doucement.

Un bruit se fit alors entendre en bas.

Calmement il lui offrit un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il n'eût presque pas le temps de la fermer et de se retourner qu'il tomba sur Dylan.

-Fais moins de bruit s'il te plait, Mère se repose, elle ne se sent pas très bien.

Dylan le chercha du regard et l'examina.

Les yeux pétillants, les lèvres humides et rouge et les joues rosies.

Son petit frère ne mentait peut-être pas pour leur mère mais il n'était pas dupe.

Préférant rester dans l'ombre et ne rien savoir, il obtempéra et reparti d'où il était venu.

Après un dernier regard sur cette porte à nouveau fermée, Norman se décida à bouger et à trouver exactement où habitait ce Caleb ces derniers temps.

XXXXX


End file.
